Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Boom)
Summary Knuckles the Echidna is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island and serves as the muscle of Team Sonic, a group of heroes who defends the peace of Seaside Island and the world at large. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Knuckles The Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Anthro Echidna Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Can climb using his knuckles and burrow underground, Enhanced Senses (Smell and hearing), Shock Wave Generation, Homing Attack, Aura, Energy Projection (With his Enerbeam), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (With Shields) Attack Potency: Town level (Destroyed an asteroid) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with robots that can efficiently combat Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Can take hits from robots stronger than him) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with his abilities. Standard Equipment: His wrist Communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and can generate his Enerbeam. Intelligence: Below average (He's illiterate and often puts himself in harm's way without thinking things out. And even has trouble telling left from right). Above Average Combat/Tactical intelligence (Is capable of coming up with new strategies on the fly and quickly adapting to different situations. During combat, Knuckles exercises great kineticism and power, blitzing foes with a rapid series of techniques intended for high-speed offense and defense to take them down as swiftly as possible). Weaknesses: Low intelligence Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Spin Attack: Knuckles curls tightly into a concussive ball and rams opponents at high speeds. * Homing Attack: While in the air, Knuckles slams into the opponent with perfect aim. * Stomp: While in the air, Knuckles darts downward and impacts the ground with enough force to create a shock wave that damages enemies in its wake. * Knuckle Slam: Knuckles jumps into the air, curls into a ball and slams straight downward with enough force to create a fiery shockwave that deals major damage to surrounding foes. * Sprint: Knuckles instantly accelerates to top speeds, leaving a red trail in his wake. * Dash: Knuckles envelops himself in a red aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in his path unhindered. * Ground Pound: Knuckles delivers a full-powered punch directly into the ground. The force from this blow creates rippling shockwaves of destruction which can send surrounding enemies like Stuffer Bot and Badniks flying. * Enerbeam: ''' Knuckles can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from his wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool,the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Knuckles swing from point to point. Alternatively,it can be used as a make-shift rope.This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. * '''Fire Mode: Knuckles can cloak himself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of immense heat of his fiery aura. His flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. * Ice Mode: ''' Knuckles can cloak himself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. His cold is capable of instantly large blocks of water into ice. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) Mr. Incredible's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Cartoon Network Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7